Roads Change of Heart
by hooded fox demon
Summary: In my first chapter road losses her dark Noah powers and is freed from the lies fo the earl and joins the black order and she and allen slowly fall deeply in love P.S I may put in a new fammily for them if you get what i mean. okay please read and reiew.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction please be gentle

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

Road Kamelot purification chapter one

The Noah Road kamelot woke up in a sedated daze and looked around groggily wondering where she was and how she got their. And then she remembered… Flash back: road was walking through a forest looking for a exorcist that was about to uncover a new innocent that she had to destroy then out of no where she was hit with a bright blast that stank of innocence… end of flash back

Now where am I road wondered and looked at her surroundings and saw that it was a small iron bar cage and she was in some kind of laboratory and their where people all around the outside of her cell and she could tell that they where with that filthy black order because of the symbol over their hearts on their Labe cotes they where all at their own desk not paying attention to her. Well I should be getting out of here now and then come back with some level 2, 3, and 4 class Akuma and destroy this place and then. All of a sudden she realized some thing she could not summon a door to the ark and that she couldn't go into Noah form no matter how hard she tried.

What's going on here she shouted. The scientist looked up and sad she's awake go get the exorcist Allen Walker and have him finish the job on her purification and then we can find out how to proced with the next phase of the plan. What? Thought road purified I can't be purified that is not possible. What are you filthy demon worshipers talking about shouted Road? A well you see young Noah at the time when you where looking to destroy the innocence you where after Allen used a new power he just recently discovered ( AN this is after D. gray man episode 103) to mostly purify you. It turns out that you need to strike with this weapon to purify a Noah not an Akuma, the opposite is with that sword that is why Allen's first attempt to purify one of your kind was a disaster. Ah her he is the man we have been waiting for Allen Walker.

Through a door walked Allen walker who in roads eyes seemed absolutely handsome. And even more so than usual Allen walked up to her cadge and holding his right arm (AN is that right or is that the arm that turns in to a sword sorry I cant check right now I'll fix it in the next chapter). And as he got to her cadge he looked at her and said smiling. Don't worry road I'm not going to hurt you in fact I will free you from the bonds of lies of the Noah and then you can become an exorcist and I can for give you for all the horrible things you did as a Noah. Now don't worry you wont fell a thing. And then he raised his right hand and road saw coming out of her romantic daze ( yes she was in a romantic daze) she saw a shining star on the palm of Allen's hand and then a giant flash of brilliant white light.

To be continued

Could some of you guys give me some ideas thank you? I plan for her to join Allen and they fall in love going to also have in this story, a lavi and lenalee paring. Komui and going to like that at first hilarity assured

Again I do not own D. Gray-Man


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Roads realization

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

Road awoke from a fight full sleep as her eyes opened half wondering "what happened" and then her eyes shot open fully with all the realization hit her. All the things the earl had told them where lies and she remembered all the horrible things that she had done to humans which she realized that she was one of (basically she now has a consensus and is no longer sadistic sorry if that disappoint some of you but don't worry her personality wont be completely changed there will be some features she still has just wait and see) and she sat up and cupped her face in her ands sobbing uncontrollably asking herself out loud "how can I atone for this how can I be forgiven for all the sins I committed" she continued sobbing and she heard a calm soothing voice next to her "don't worry Road it wasn't your fault you didn't realize what you where doing was wrong, the dark matter that was inside you corrupted you". Road turned to her left and saw sitting in a chare straight across from her was Allen Walker smile ling at her. Road then suddenly realized where she was.

She was lying in Allen's bed in Allen's room! 'Um Allen why am I in your room' asked Road blushing? Oh said Allen also blushing slightly rubbing the back of his head "it's just that all of the beds in the medical section are full and um all the guys for some reason insisted that I put you in my room for some reason they wouldn't tell me what." "Oh" "says road so what's going to happen to me now Allen" asked Road. "Well if you remember properly right before I purified you I said that we would make you a exorcist?" "Yes" said Road "but how is that possible I am or was a Noah". "Well our researchers recently discovered that Noah's, if we remove their dark matter then they are capable of using innocence" said Allen. "But Allen look at all of the horrible things iv done How can you or any one ells even think about forgive me how" "shhh" said Allen gently holding up a finger, "like I said Road it wasn't you're fault it was just that dark matter and the Earl talking. I know it and so do most of the others do and soon all of them will forgive you to. Welcome to the black order Road its time to make you an exorcist we have many innocents that are unused I think we may be able to find you one." Allen extends out a hand "lets go get some thing to eat and then get you're innocence." Road went all dreamy eyed for a second but snapped out of it and shyly took Allen's hand and they went out the door.

To be continued

Please read and review I am open to all ideas pleas give me some especially on what roads innocence should be like and what parts of Roads character some of you would like to see in her still I will be changing the point of view from time to time especially in next chapter where I am going to get started on the Lavi and Lenalee relationship thing. Oh and on roads character I am definitely going to keep her desire for candy in her personality. Thanks for all the positive comments I will update soon, buy for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 roads acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

As Road walked down the hall with Allen. As they got to the dinning road noticed that though their where finders their their weren't any of the other exorcist. "_the others must be out looking for innocence_" thought Road. Their meal went without interruption. As they maid their way down to

Hevlaska's layer Road asked. "Allen are the other exorcists aware of my purification?" " yes they are" said Allen. As they reached the floor of Hevlaska's room they saw her emerge. She said " welcome Road Kamelot are you ready to receive you innocence. "Yes" said Road, felling an anticipation crawl inside her. Hevelaska picked Road up with her tentacle's and sorted all her contained innocence through her until she found one that synchronized with her and when she did their was a brilliant flash of white light and when the light faded they could see Road floating down slowly to the platform with brilliant white angel wings. "You look beautiful road" said a wide eyed Allen next to a shocked Komui, realizing what he said Allen turned away blushing Road blushed slightly "thanks Allen".

Lenalee and Lavi

Lenalee was walking down through the halls of the black order head quarters wondering where Lavi was as it was their 2 month anniversary. They had been secretly dating so that her brother woulden't know and be all over Lavi like vultures over a dying rabbit (which was very difficult considering that it was Komui were talking about here). He had told her to meet him in the dinning room at midnight tonight and just wondered where he was at the moment.

Disclamer: I do not own -man

authers note: clifhanger next chapter im going to continu allittel bit with Lenalee and Lavi's story then go back to Allen and Road, I will try and elaborate more on Roads innocence power's I will try and update real sooner and make the next chapter longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena and Lavi's night

disclamer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

As midnight approached Lenalee sneaked out of her room and went to the dinning room on the Ark. Wondering what Lavi had planned. as she stepped through the door, she saw that all the tables had been moved back against the wall and in the center stood Lavi he looked at her and smiled and held out his hand and then, Lenalee heard music playing some where ( reader's Choice) and she just smiled and took Lavie's hand and they danced together throughout a good portion of the night and when the music stooped so did they. As they sat on one of the tables Lenalee asked " so Lavi where is the music coming form any way's" "Oh that" said Lavi " I just asked one of the science boys if they could use one of their new inventions. (it's a steam punk manga so I don't know exactly if they have small loud speakers) "Oh" said Lenalee, "wait did they ask what it was for?" "Yes actually they did but don't worry Lenalee they said that they won't tell Komui or Bookman for that matter" said Lavi. "Oh good" said Lenalee "I know that I'm going to have to tell my big brother sooner or latter but just not yet". "It's okay Lenalee I understand" said Lavi smiling he gave her a long sweet kiss which she returned in kind.

Allen and roads point of view.

As Allen and Road walked silently through the halls of the ark Road's innocence wings still unfolded and shinning brilliantly Road silently pondered the past events. "_ Road your innocence is known as _ _renaissance with this innocence you will play a crucial piece in the same prophecy as Allen" said __Hevelaska as she faded back into the darkness. "excellent" said Komui clapping "this means that without a doubt the Noah purification process is a complete success and because of Hevelaska's prophecy you and Allen will now always be going on missions together". "What ?!!" said a blushing Road and Allen together, "Yep you heard me now it has been a long day let's all go to bed shall we good night Allen Road see you all tomorrow, night night" said a smiling Komui as he shoved them through the door out into the halls of the Ark. _The two of them continued down the hall, to Allen's room. As they passed the dinning room Allen said " say uh Road you want to grab something to eat before bed" "su-sure Allen" said Road as they opened the door they saw what was happening inside and immediately shut it quietly as possible. Both of them red as ripe tomatoes, "on second thought I'm not hungry"said Allen "me neither" said Road and the two of them just continued down the hall to their sleeping quarters. As they entered Allen's room they relies ed that they had only one bed. "I'll sleep on the floor" said Allen, "no you don't have to do that" said Road "I will" "No" said Allen. "But we only have one bed so it looks like well have to share it" _gulp_ "well if you say so Road" said Allen. They both crawled into either side of the bed their backs facing each other "well good night Road" "good night Allen". It took a long time for them to fall asleep but they eventually did but not before they heard the dinning room door open and the two people in it walk together to Lennalee's room and the door shut behind the two.

Read and Review and give new ideas for me and advice if you think I need thank guys for all you grammatical correction advice. And in the next chapter I will try and draw my first action scene and try and decide the fine points of roads innocence I am thinking of light alma powers what do you think and Komui will walk in on Lavi and Lennalee should be fun and the next chapter will be possibly even longer than this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Interesting morning and family conflict resolution day.

disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man.

As morning came to the order and the occupants of the ark began to rise. The two pairs of occupants in Allen's room got an interesting wake up call

Allen and Road: "what is this warm felling thats warped around me is it my pillow? No pillows don't hug you back so what is it?" Asked Allen as he opened his eyes slowly and suddenly it dawned on him what the situation was. In the middle of the night the two exorcist had turned over in their sleep and had snuggled very close together with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waste, Roads wings encasing both of them. Road slowly opened her eyes she gasped slightly as she saw the situation to. Their minds not fully active yet they just stared at each other with surprised expression on their faces nether of them able to move. "_She looks so beautiful, what is this feeling in my chest, why is it their?... Could it be that I'm falling in love with her." _wondered Allen as he stared at her and Road was also deep in thought. _" Oh Allen all the things I did to you and yet you forgive me completely for it. Yet even before my purification I had fallen in love with you shortly after our first meeting, I just wish I could tell you how I feel about you."_ Suddenly the closeness of their bodies dawned on them. They both jumped in surprise both of them red as tomatoes. "Allen I'm so sorry" said Road franticly, "it's okay I'm the one who should be apologizing to you I sort of woke up in the middle of night because I heard you squirming around in you sleep and I just sort of you know wrapped my arms around you to help you fall asleep thats all I swear" said a very Frantic Allen. " Uh, I think it's about time for breakfast you want to go and get something to eat Road" asked Allen? "Sure" said Road and they headed on down to the dinning hall.

As they entered the dinning hall they saw that every one was pulling back the tables from the wall and putting them back into place. And not only that but Komui was also standing in the middle of the room sniffing the air with great intensity and every one ells just walked around him keeping about 10 feet away in all directions. As Allen and Road approached him cautiously, Komui suddenly asked "Allen, Road did any of you see anything suspicious happen last night when you went to bed particularly in here?" "No" said Allen "We didn't even come in here last night we just went straight to bed." Said Road both she and Allen looking nervous. "hm" alright said Komui but all I know is that at the crack of dawn my elder brother 6th sense went berserk and but when I got down in the hall things started to get fuzzy with my 6th sense and the only trace of what could have caused it is in this room but that's it, speaking of elder brother sense have any of you seen Lenalee?" asked Komui, "no" said Allen and Road" simultaneously. "very well then I'm glad that I caught you two any way because you have a mission along with Kanda and Lavi and Lenalee and.

"What" said Allen "so soon, but" "Road already has extensive experience in the retrieving innocence as you well know Allen, and central is wanting to be quick to test Road's innocence and loyalty to the black order. We also received word that the Noah Tyki have been sighted in the area so we want you to try purifying him again. Plus this will be a great time for our other best young exorcist to get to know you Road when you're not the brain washed sadistic Noah that you once where, no offense" said Komui. "Non taken" said Road, _"Tyki's going to be their, well I knew that it would come to this but I didn't think that I would have to face my cousin so soon but I have to"_ Road said inside her head. "OH, and one more thing Road you'll have to where this cloak" says Kanda as he holds up a large black cloak with the black order insignia on it we can't have you walking around in public with those enormous glowing white wing now can we". ( her wings don't dis aper)

Later once the group had arrived near the entrance to the town called Unknown ( a town much like Matar the town where Allen went with Kanda on his first mission as an exorcist) via the arc. "alright every one the first thing I think we should do is determine the best part of town to begin looking of the innocence and for the Noah" said Lavi "Road you know Tyki better than any one where would be the first place he would go in a town like this" "well if Tyki would first go straight to finding the innocence if the Earl told him it was urgent but if it was just a casual assignment and he thought that he had time he would go to some place where their was gambling preferably poker" Said Road "so if thats the case then we should just look for innocence and hope that we don't run into him" said Allen. "Okay I think that we should split up and thoroughly sweep the city and then report back here at dawn sound good every one" said Allen "hold on" said Kanda who put you in charge and second I think most of you should stay with that blasted Noah to make sure that she doesn't go and tip of her Noah comrade". "KANDA THATS ENOUGH!!" said Allen with a ferocious look on his face stepping in from of Road who looked away in shame. "You know perfectly well that she is no longer a Noah and she is now a fellow exorcist and is to be treated as such" said Allen in an equally fierce tone. "What ever cursed boy" said Kanda in his usual grumpy tone. "Kanda you need to get a girl friend" said Lenalee sternly "ya and here you might get you're chance, cause in the briefing room Komui said that the strange phenomenon that is believed to be innocence is a mysterious swords girl who runs walks through the city at night that apparently has a grumpy disposition" said a grinning Lavi " well what do ya know none of us have even met the girl and we already hear wedding bells ha ha ha ha", said Lavi 'ZIP IT RABBET BOY" said an enraged Kanda. "ugh forget this I'm out of here" said Kanda as he stormed of into the city "Kanda wait, ah I don't believe this their he goes again I was going to have us split into groups but I guess he's going alone again as for the rest of us, well split into groups of two" said Allen. "I'll go with Lavi" said Lenalee, "okay so I guess it's you and me Road" said Allen. "o-okay" said a said looking Road "don't feel bad Road kanda's just always like that "it's okay Allen I understand.

Meanwhile within the city walls Tyki the Noah prowled through the city streets felling very stressed and worried "_Road where are you" __**flash back: **__Tyki walked into the meeting room on the new ark and said " you wanted to see me master Earl" "yes and it is very urgent Road has failed to return from her mission and just a moment ago I felt her presence dis aper and now I fear the worst". "What?! I got to go look for her" said Tyki "__**NO!!**__" said the Earl "I have detected the creation of a new exorcist and an extremely powerful one, even more than the one that awoke 2 weeks ago". "the latest on e is already in the possession of the black order, we must get to the other one before they do" said the Earl forcefully". "But what about Road" said Tyki, "don't worry about her I've sent some of my Akuma to look fore her now go". " very well millennium Earl". __**End of Flash back**_

_**Present**_

"_where could you have gone Road_" thought Tyki. "_what could be preventing you from returning_" thought Tyki. "_Well best just find the innocence quickly , and then Join the search party" _Thought Tyki. "But first a little relaxing poker" said Tyki as he walked into the run down gambling parlor. (A/N: the towns in a harsh environment like Matair but not so much that it is uninhabitable but it is still called the town forsaken by god because of hight crime levels, and most of those crimes are caused by Akuma in disguise, the town is crawling with them very little real humans are left in that town). He needed to relax because for some reason his wound was causing him great burst of pain but then just quieted down and didn't hurt at all their was no pattern to those burst of pain except that they happened once a week but inconstant on which day of the week and it used to be just once a month. Their increase in frequency caused Tyki much Stress and worry.

**OC comes in now**

As Tyki went into the gambling parlor a young woman the same age as Kanda dressed in a long plain frayed Grey hooded robe, and underneath the rove a long katakana equal in length to one of kandas blades passed by Tyki and then the girls sword started to vibrate. The turned her head inside her hood to examen her sword and pulled the sword out of it's scabbarded by just 5 inches to examen the intensely glowing thorn rose carving in the blade and gasped at the glows level of intensity "this must be and extremely evil creature, no matter it shall still be destroyed like all the other vile filth that inhabit this god forsaken city" said the young girl silently. She re sheathed her blade and turned to follow Tyki.

Allen and Roads Pov

As Allen and Road walked down the streets, the eerie silence caused Road to have the desire to start a conversation. "So Allen how is general Cross doing"? She asked. Allen stop d dead in his tracks "He's most likely dead" said Allen. "What?!" said Road. Allen described what happened a few months prior. "But you didn't all ready know that?" asked Allen "no" said Road "if Cross had died the Earl would have thrown a huge celebration", said an astonished Road. "But then that means that someone els did it" said Allen,. " and I think I've got a pretty good idea who" said Allen narrowing his eyes. "Allen I'm sorry, I didn't know, it must be hard for you with your master's fate uncertain". "don't worry Road something tells me that Cross is still out their some where." Blah m**!!!!**, suddenly a huge explosion ripped through the air.

"What the heck was that", said Allen "we better hurry over their and check it out one of our comrades might be in trouble, I'll try and contact the others" said Allen and he began to tinker with his radio earing, as he and Road ran in the direction of the explosion as a second one sounded. Suddenly Allen's cursed eye activated and the Akuma levels where off the charts. (A/N: all the Akuma in town are near Tyki's position clear on the other side of town the reason my OC characters sword didn't activate and go haywire was because her Akuma detector feature on her innocence is very small range). As they rand Allen finally got a signal through to Lenalee and Lavi. "Allen" _static_ "Allen where are you their was a couple of huge explosions" said Lavi over the static y transmission." 'I know" said Allen " me and Road are heading over their right now". "Good because me and Lenalee can't make it right now a lot of level 3 Akuma are in the way, but don't worry me and Lenalee will be fine" "woo" **BANG** "dam that was a close one, don't worry Allen well be fine just go" said Lavi hastily. "Alright guys be careful" said Allen, "okay road lets hurry" "right" said Road and they quickened their pace through the city. "Dang , where is Kanda." Though Allen. "Innocence Activate". After Allen activated his innocence he looked to Road, as they approached the scene of the explosions. "Road once we get to where the explosions are I want you to go and hide" "what? Why Allen" asked Road with a shocked look on her face because you don't know how to use your innocence yet and if Tyki's the one fighting who knows what he'll do to you now that you're no longer a Noah", Said Allen. "Oh alright fine then Allen" said a sad looking Road, "good , thanks Road" said Allen with a smile.

As thy Neared the Final corner to the scene of the explosion Allen stopped and turned to Road. "Okay Road stay here and be safe okay' said Allen, "okay" said Road, "but be care full all right Allen" "alright Road" said Allen "and he headed off into Battle

OC and Allen's and Tyki's point of view.

"_Dame this girl is strong, and she only got her innocence a week ago_." thought Tykias he and the girl faced each other. "_And shes fast all of my golems where destroyed almost instantly_". "_but from the look of it she's nearing her limit as well" _thought Tyki, with rasping breath. Tyki charged to attack, at the same time the young girl did. Just as the girls sword was 2 feet from Tyki's neck, Tyki ducked down and used his Noah power to sink straight through the ground and vanished. "what, where did you go " yelled the young woman" _"dam this is new" thought_ the young woman worriedly. All of a sudden Tyki burst out of the ground behind her and punched her in the back of the head. After she hit the ground he picked her up by the throat from behind and put his other hand in front of her face preparing to have one of his flesh eating golems do away with her. "good night forever exorcist. Finally just in the nick of time a thing ray of energy came zooming straight towards them. Tyki released his grip and moved his hands out of the way just in time before the y got chopped off. Tyki turned his head and saw the source of his pain "Allen Walker' growled Tyki. As Tyki turned to face him he heard another noise behind him and jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting cut by the murderer of one of his beloved relatives Skin "Kanda" growled Tyki menacingly. "Kanda where were you" shouted Allen. "Shut up bean sprout, don't patronize me" replied Kanda in his usual grumpy tone. "Don't call me bean sprout !!!" shouted Allen. "humph , well I managed to see some of the fight from the top of the building, so I know that this girl here is the accommodate r for this ton's innocence." said Kanda, "well I guess that I'll get her away from the Noah and let you take care of him okay kid" said Kanda. "What! I can't believe you Kanda", said Allen " so long kid" said Kanda with a bemused grin on his face. Kanda lifted the young woman up and flung her over his shoulder and departed from the battle scene. "Dam that Kanda" said Allen through gritted teeth. "Hey you forget about me" said Tyki. "wha" said Allen and he returned his attention back to Tyki who was starting at him with great malice. "The injury you placed on me with your innocence has caused me quite a lot of pain Allen walker" "Tyki" said Allen holding his sword horizontally in front of him at elbow length just below eye level. Allen crouched into an attack and defense position. "Hopefully I'll be able to finish what I started with you're purification" said Allen. "We shall see about that little exorcist" said Tyki, and he attacked. Tyki charged t word Allen fast his fist already covered in a dark purple energy. Allen back stepped missing Tyki's fist swinging his sword aiming for his head. Tyki brought his other fist up (A/N left or right you decide which) and hit the flat side of Allen's blade, pushing it up just enough for it to miss his head. "_Dam it, I almost had him" _thought Allen. "Nice try Walker" said Tyki and he threw another energy coted punch. Allen Blocked with his sword. But the force of the punch was forcing him back word, back to the street where he had turned from. "_No, I can't let him see Road_" thought Allen "RAAGH" yelled Allen and he forced Tyki to a halt, and with all his might pushed Tyki's fist away from his sword and he took another swing at him and missed as Tyki side stepped to the right and jumped back words 3 times and then passed through the ground. "_dam it where did he go_" wondered Allen. Allen turned around and then back, he looked up just in time to avoid a swarm of Tyki's Butterfly golems. Allen jumped far to the other side of the street. He looked back at the spot from where the Golems had come from and glared at the Grinning Tyki. "You seemed awfully desperate to keep me form pushing you back into that other street back there I think I'll go and have a quick look" said Tyki. "What? NO!! Said Allen and he jumped straight at Tyki intending to slice him in half. But in Allen's hast he failed to guard himself. This allowed Tyki to land a devastatingly powerful punch to Allen's side , throwing him all the way to the wall on the other street where Road was. "Allen!!" cried Road devastation all over her face. " well now what was it you were so keen to keep hidden from me Allen Walker" said Tyki cheerfully as he rose up out of the ground looking at Allen his back to Road. "ALLEN!! cried Road as she ran to him and pushed Tyki out of the way and crouched down at Allen's side. "Allen please don't be hurt, please be alright" cried Road. "Road cough get, out, of, here cough cough run away cough, cough,cough " said Allen weakly. "NO" said Road firmly "I'm not leaving you Allen". "Road" said Allen weakly before he blacked out.

"Road" said Tyki astonished, unable to believe his eyes. "Road where have you been what happened to you" said Tyki as he took a step towards Road. "Get away" said Road glaring at Tyki. "Road whats wrong" asked Tyki "you hurt Allen, Tyki and now you're going to pay" said Road menacingly, a hint of her old personality showing up. Suddenly she stood up and threw of her cloak her wings completely unfolded, they were glowing brighter than ever. " What the , Road what is this?" asked a stunned Tyki. "You will pay for what you did to Allen Tyki" said Road. Suddenly the lintier world distorted around Tyki then a bright flash of light and Tyki found himself in a completely white flat empty land scape albeit still a bit hazy with pockets of flame doting it every 4 to five feet (A/N: like Alma's mind from the F.E.A.R. Series). "What's going on here" said Tyki very confused now. Meanwhile from the others point of view their was a enormous dome of light covering covering an entire block of the Town. "What the" said Lavi "is that Roads innocence" lookes like it might be I saw a level 2 Akuma get caught up in up in the dome part way and it just dissolved in to thin air" said Lenalee. Back in the dome of light Tyki suddenly saw threw the haze a disfigured level t Akuma running tords him Tyki punched it out of the way an energy coted fist and then he was suddenly surrounded by them out of no (A/N: like in the last part of F.E.A.R. Where alma is free she will ambush you with spirits which it is theorized to be the remenits of victims of her flesh dissolving powers). where and he barely managed to get away from the ambush but in the process he lost his arm when it became disconnected and sering pan overcame his body the whit land scape vanished and the air became clear again and he was back in the town but his arm was gone and in from of him 6 Feet away stood Road her wing still unfurled. "Tyki, I am letting you off easy even though I enjoyed taking off you're arm, considering the fact that we are still relate by blood but if you ever hurt Allen Again I will not be so lenient if Allen has not purified you completely by then NOW GO tell the millennium Earl that I am no longer a Noah but an exorcist and I am free from his influence" said Road. "Road" said Tyki grimacing before he dropped below the ground and didn't reaper. Finally Road folded her wing and rushed back to Allen's side and crouched down beside him. "Allen oh Allen what am I going to do" then she felt a hand on her shoulder, " It will be alright Road we will save Tyki from the clutches of the Earl, you did good out their today Road you should be proud, you where able to forgive Tyki despite what he did, you controlled you're anger and showed leniency, you're a good person road don't let you're past be the judge of that, plus on top of that you can control you have such a powerful innocence" said Allen. "Oh Allen" said Road and she warped her arm around him I was so scared that I was going to loose you" said Road. "Its okay Road Ive been through worse" said Allen. Then Allen Relized the compromising position they where in and blushed bright red. "Um uh Road I think that we better go and make sure that Lavi and Lenalee are alright" said Allen. "Oh right said Road and she let Allen go with a flustered look on her face and she went to grab her cloak and put it back on she then she helped Allen letting him lean on her shoulder as they went to find their comrades both very happy for each others company.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man

A/N: well that is the end of this chapter and in the next chapter I'm going to tell what happened to Lenalee and Lavi and then what happened to Kanda and my OC character all in the same and some more in the chapter as well P.S: My OC characters innocence is similar to Kanda's and one of her attacks allows her to cause those explosions. I am also have love bloom between her and Kanda in the next chapter and delve into her history a little. Oh and also this is important I need you readers to suggest a good name for my OC character I think Hasu, it means Lotus in Japaness. Oh and one more thing in the next chapter Lavi goes crystal


End file.
